


Falling Three Times in A Row

by Daiako (Achrya)



Series: Slutty Prince Adventures [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Choking (on dick), Cosplay, Crossdressing, Dressing Room Sex, Face-Fucking, Gentle Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Massage, Multi, Oil, Panties, Riding, Roleplay, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Selfies during sex, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, dirty boys, it's totally consensual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Daiako
Summary: Having four people in a relationship means a lot of things; Time together. Time apart. Juggling different wants and needs. Accepting that different dynamics are different. One weekend brings a little of everything.1. Ignis gives Gladio a massage.2. Gladio helps Prompto make a video





	1. Stop The World and Melt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lhugy_for_short](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhugy_for_short/gifts), [Deniera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deniera/gifts).



> There's some history to this, involving tumblr conversations, but it started as 'Ignis and Slutty Noctis in a skirt bang in a dressing room'. It...evolved, as these things do. So first up, Ignis and Gladio. Who love each other a lot. Like. A ton. It's gross. (They love Noctis and Prompto too, but they're downright sappy about each other.)

Ignis was sitting astride the back of Gladio’s thighs, doing his best to work out the tension in his boyfriend's back with strong fingers and slick oil, when his phone chirped. Today was the one day a week Gladio helped Cor run the latest class of recruit through their hand to hand and basic weapon skill drills and, as he always did, he'd shown up at Ignis door worn out, annoyed, and in need of a little care. Ignis was, as always, ready. They'd eaten curled up together on the couch, drank a little, and now they were stripped down, only the flickering of candles illuminating the room, and Gladio was well on his way to becoming a human puddle of goo.

Another chirp and Ignis sighed, considering his oil soaked fingers, then trailed them along Gladio’s spine. 

“Do you mind?”

Gladio made an unhappy noise but reached out to grope along the bedside dresser, grumbling the whole time. Ignis did hate to pull him out of the warm comfortable mental space he'd put work into getting him into but that was the downside of being, essentially, on call at all times. Though today was the day someone else was to attend to the prince (Crowe, he believed) and Noctis knew that but it wasn't as if such things deterred the prince. 

No matter how much Ignis tried to tame him he remained an unrepentant brat. 

Still he couldn't be too upset about getting to watch Gladio’s back and shoulders, all glistening tanned skin and black ink over thick muscles, shift and pull as he stretched for the phone. Not upset at all. He leaned back for a moment to drag a hand down his cock and squeeze at the base to relieve some tension of his own. He certainly hoped that wasn’t Noctis with something that needed attended to now. Massaging Gladio was his favorite part of these nights.

Ignis returned to his work, moving his thumbs in firm circles at the base of Gladio’s spine, expecting an approving noise and for his lover to further relax under him. What he got was Gladio going stuff all of a sudden and, as Ignis frowned, twisting his head around so they could look at each other. Amber eyes glinted in the flickering candlelight. 

“What did you do to the prince?”

Ignis blinked then scoffed. “Nothing to warrant that scandalized look or tone, I assure you. I haven't seen him since last night.”

Gladio had a certain gift for projecting utter disapproval with just a flick of his eyebrows and a twist of his mouth. It was much smoother than Ignis with his long suffering sighs and compulsive glasses cleaning. There was some envy there.

“What's this about then?” The phone was leveraged back, the screen bright and open to the messenger application. And, on the screen, was an image of the Crown Prince of Lucis, the latest in a long line of powerful and respected kings, pouting prettily, eyes wide and misty, and holding up a ruined, soiled price of fabric.

Below that was a simple message ‘Can't believe u made me wear these home :((‘ 

Ignis felt a large grin splitting his face and, even under Gladio’s unimpressed stare, he couldn't begin to contain it. Surely if it was anyone but Gladio it would ruin his calm, collected, unflappable reputation; but then Gladio didn’t buy into that image anyway, did he? “Oh. That. I met Noctis on the train, play acted as if I didn't know him, and brought him home. I'm certain I told you about it.” 

“I don't remember anything about tearing the kid’s panties and then sending him out like that. What’s keeping them together, prayer and...three? threads?”  

Yes, that part might have slipped his mention, but Gladio didn't always approve of Ignis indulging Noct’s fondness for embarrassing, and downright humiliating, situations. Those were matters often best left between himself and the prince. “I followed him home, it was perfectly safe. ...he quite enjoyed it.”

Noctis had been pink faced and trembling the entire train ride and walk back to his apartment, sitting carefully to not disrupt the plug he'd promised he'd wear until he was safely in his apartment, clutching the edge of his skirt and pulling it down constantly to keep covered the tattered remains of his underwear. 

Ignis had stayed close, but out of Noct’s sight, until he'd been safely in his building. Just in case of trouble, mostly, but a little because he liked watching his prince squirm and knowing he'd caused it. 

Gladio snorted. “I'm starting to think you enjoy that stuff more than he does.”

Ignis didn't see fit to dignify that with a response. ...well. “No more or less than you enjoy Prompto’s cosplay ‘art’.”

He was loathe to call Prompto dressing up as various pop culture characters and taking pictures while Gladio fucked him (and then putting them online, after carefully cropping heads and airbrushing away identifying marks and tattoos. Usually with titles like ‘Sailor Astral destroyed by evil monster’) art, even if Prompto’s use of lighting and angles were rather inspired. 

Gladio’s eyes cut to the side. “So you do like it more than he does.” 

He...had walked right into that. 

“Can you type a response for me?” Gladio nodded and pulled the phone back down and in front of his face so he could do just that. Ignis hummed thoughtfully and swept his hands down to Palm and then grip Gladio’s ass. “You're still taking Prompto out tomorrow, to that event at the convention center?” 

“To see the black and white photo exhibit, yeah.” Gladio sighed as he spoke and the firm muscle under Ignis’ hands flexed. He pressed and kneaded, drawing a soft moan from his boyfriend. “Hnng. There's a whole hall on the royal family, with pictures going-ah!- pretty far back.” 

“He’ll love that.” Of course. Gladio had a very real love for the romantic and Ignis enjoyed it immensely. But Prompto, so unused to attention and care, came alive every time he and Gladio went on one of their dates and expressed a kind of enthusiasm that Ignis (and Noctis) didn’t often allow themselves to show, and Gladio loved that. Gladio took his dates seriously, and so far Ignis had yet to be subject to a bad one, but there was no denying he went a little extra mile for Prompto. 

But then Ignis went a little far for Noctis so he supposed that balanced out. 

Ignis’s thumbs swept along the cleft of Gladio’s ass, moving up and down until the skin was left shining with oil. He reached to grab the bottle of oil and, after a moment to once again confirm it was for external and internal use (it never hurt to triple check a new bottle) poured a liberal amount down the crack of Gladio’s ass. He used his fingers to drag it down and spread it around, generally making quite the mess, on his path to Gladio’s puckered entrance.

He circled it teasingly, apply just enough pressure to make the tight ring start to open for him and then backing off. Gladio hissed through his teeth and pressed his forehead down into the pillow, ass pushing back. Ignis allowed it, pressed a finger in up the first knuckle then twisted it around, spreading oil inside of his boyfriend, then withdrew.  

“Iggy, come on.” Gladio’s legs spread apart, forcing Ignis to spread his own to accommodate. 

“Impatient.” He moved his other hand down to cup and fondle Gladio’s balls, smiling at the hitched breath the other let out. He could do this all night, gently teasing his lover until Gladio was begging for it, but he had other plans. “Please tell His Highness to dress up, as he did on our last outing, and to meet me at the mall on the west side of town, near the convention center.” 

“A mall? Have you ever been inside one of those? I don’t think they carry your brAHH.” 

“What was that?” Ignis asked, pushing his two of his fingers deeper into Gladio. He was tight, clenching and relaxing only to clench again around his fingers, and normally Ignis would go slower...but he knew Gladio could take it. “Are you responding to Noctis?” 

Gladio shot him a dark look over his shoulder. Ignis smiled and rubbed his fingertips along twitching muscle; Gladio huffed then turned back around. The soft tapping that came with someone typing on his phone filled the air. Ignis started to slide his fingers back and forth leisurely, taking the time to pet the sensitive muscle just inside of Gladio with each drag out. He shifted, tried to press back to get him to give more, move faster, but Ignis kept up the slow pace. 

A chirp announced a return message. “Princess wants to know if you’re-” Gladio’s words dissolved into a wet moan as Ignis’ fingers grazed his prostate. 

“If I’m?” 

“Going to buy him something  _ nice _ .” 

“Ah. If he’s good the rest of the week.” Ignis grazed over that small raised spot again, pressing a little harder. He saw Gladio’s eyes flicker shut as his lips parted around another moan. He smiled even as he squeezed then tugged on Gladio’s balls. “You can’t type with your eyes closed.”

“Fuck you. Iggy.” Gladio huffed and Ignis chuckled, but slowly the message was typed out and sent off. The returning chirp came almost immediately. “Anything. Else?”  

“Tell him to pack condoms and lube as well. Or, no, nevermind, I’ll do that. There’s a plug I wanted to try so I might as well.” He pushed a third finger in, thrust them all in deep then bent his fingers to press against his prostate again; years of practice had made Gladio’s body familiar in the best ways. Gladio shuddered under him; the phone fell onto the mattress, forgotten, and large hands fisted the sheets. “And then we can all meet for a late lunch, if you and Prompto would like that.”

Gladio mumbled what sounded a lot like ‘that’s so fucking sweet’ but his face was in the pillow so it was hard to be sure. Ignis said nothing, focusing instead of slowly opening his boyfriend up. He spread his fingers again, stretched Gladio around them, and worked in more of the oil until he was sloppy wet with in and each press in was accompanied by a wet squelch. 

Wholly unneeded, he and Gladio had fucked with nothing more than a hasty rim job, a tiny pot of lip balm, and a lubed condom, with about ten minutes to get in and get off, on a few occasions, but sometimes it was nice to go slow. Even when he finally pulled his fingers free, slicked up his cock, and moved so he was bent over Gladio, his chest just touching the other’s back, he did it almost lazily. 

His cock found its way into the slick hollow between Gladio’s cheeks; he rutted against him, dick sliding along his skin, kept warm from the heat of Gladio’s body. The other man sighed, not unhappily, and flexed around him to make the drag a little tighter. Ignis leaned forward and pressed kiss to the back of Gladio’s sweat dotted neck. Then up and to the side, again and again, until he was nuzzling aside his hair to get behind his ear. He kissed and licked there, sighing as a shiver went through Gladio’s body. He hummed his name and the other turned his head. It was a little bit of a stretch to bring their mouths together and the kiss itself was uneven, more lips grazing, tongues sliding together, and panting into each other’s mouths than anything else. 

Ignis didn’t have any complaints. 

Gladio’s breathing stuttered when Ignis pressed into him. He was relaxed, open and dripping with oil, and the slow slide to bottoming out left them both trembling. Ignis pressed one arm down into the mattress to lever himself up some and the other slipped up to find Gladio’s hand to tangle their fingers together. Gladio’s laugh was short and raspy, turned to a plea for more as Ignis settled against him with a little more weight, pressed deeper.

He rolled his hips against Gladio’s, dragging out about half way before sinking back into his soft, dripping body with a wet smack of skin against skin. He found an easy rhythm and Gladio squeezed his hand hard but otherwise stayed put, just taking it. 

For the most part this was something they only got to do with each other. Noctis only had one mode and that was ‘Greedy’; it was always ‘now, more, harder’, which had a undeniable charm but didn’t allow for much gentleness (unless he was tied down and gagged which nearly defeated the purpose). Prompto was...still new, wide eyed and always eager to try and do, but a little prone to finishing fast. Which wasn’t a complaint. Ignis didn’t know anyone who get hard as quickly and often as Prompto, and seeing how many times he could lose it never failed to be a fun time. And maybe when it was just the two of them they slowed down and took it all in, Ignis wouldn’t know, but moments like this were something he got almost exclusively with Gladio. 

He liked to draw it out, feel the way his lover twitched around him, body clinging to his cock, damn nearly sucking him back in with every thrust. To take in the way Gladio’s back flexed and strained with the effort to allow Ignis to have him without moving, the way beads of sweat rolled down over fanned out feathers. Loved to drink in the sight of Gladio stretched out under him, dewy eyed and wet mouth, back arching, hair plastered to his head with sweat, well on his way to being completely fucked out. 

And the noises he could make when Ignis pressed in right, rubbed against his prostate steadily, long drawn out groans and wet gasps of his name, never failed to make Ignis lightheaded. It was almost enough to make him forget that he was taking him time, never failed to make him drive in a little harder, a little faster, almost mindless because those sounds were for him, before he caught himself. There was a tightness low in his stomach, coiling tighter and tighter, building so slowly it was almost a surprise when he realized how close he was. 

He let go of Gladio’s hand to fit it between the larger man’s body and the bed to grope for his cock. It was sweat slick, dripping precum, and slid against his palm as he wrapped his hand around it. 

Gladio tightened and rippled around him, squeezed down, and let out a hiccuping curse. His hips finally moved, resolve broken, rocking up a little to meet Ignis and then down to rut into Ignis’ grip. His shoulders drew together and then he was arching his back to drive himself onto Ignis’ cock. Ignis’ rhythm faltered again but Gladio picked up the slack easily.

Ignis swallowed, mouth dry and tongue heavy as he leaned back a little to watch Gladio move on his dick. It was not fair for Gladio to look so...amazing. Sexy. Godlike? Like Ignis had lucked out in a very serious way? When he moved like that. 

Ignis came first, emptying into Gladio in gut twisting pulses. He kept his hand moving, faster now, and soon Gladio was shouting and coming across his hand. 

They settled down together, sweat cooling under their skin, breathing slowing back to normal. Ignis laid half on Gladio’s back, face pressed against his neck, in no particular hurry to move even though they were becoming sticky and disgusting. 

“So. Late lunch?” Gladio croaked. “I’m in. We can hit the exhibit together after; Noct might learn something.” 

Ignis smiled against his skin. “Great.”

\---

He never took the Regalia, or any manner of citadel vehicle, out on outings like this. The more he and Noctis could distance themselves from who they really were the better. To that end he wore a business suit, generic brand and all around nondescript, in a dark navy. He styled his hair differently, slicked back, and wore his older, thicker, round lensed glasses. All together it made him look older than he was. 

Which was precisely the point.  

Ignis got to the mall first, having taken a train that could get him there about an hour earlier. He’d already looked at a map and then blueprints for the facility,  and he was sure no one knew he or Noctis would be there, but he wanted to walk the perimeter and take a little time to know the exists and traffic flow just in case. 

He made it back to the platform just in time to meet the train that was due fifteen minutes after the one that would have gotten the prince there on time and, true to form, the younger man emerged from it with the rest of the crowd. He looked Noctis over quickly, before he was spotted, and nodded to himself once he was content no one would mistake the young, sweet looking figure currently looking around the platform in open confusion with the dour crown prince. 

Noctis’ hair was brushed out, free of product, and falling around his face in thick waves, giving his face an all around softer look. Makeup above his eyes, a touch of shimmery brown and gold, and black lining them made the blue appear brighter and his eyes wider. His lips were glossy and tinted a warm shade of pink. 

He was wearing a long sleeved black shirt, unbuttoned with the sleeves rolled up, over a pink camisole, the scooped neckline lined with lace. His skirt was the same shade of pink, hitting him just below mid-thigh (which was damn near demur compared to how Noctis usually liked to dress for this sort of thing) and with it’s frills and layers it reminded Ignis of a cupcake. There were little touches, a thin chain around his neck with a sylleblossom shaped from blue glass hanging from it, pink polish on his fingernails and toenails, visible through the strappy black sandals he was wearing (Noctis had admitted to never getting the hang of heels, even though he’d given it a few tries), thin black bangled around his wrists, and clips in his hair to hold back his side swept bangs. He was cute, pretty even, and looked a touch younger than his nineteen years. 

To Ignis he still very much looked like himself, and thus a bit masculine, but if he hadn’t known Noctis, had just run into him on a crowded train and been caught by soft eyes and a pouty lower lip...well. He could imagine being lured away to a secluded spot and thinking himself very lucky as such a pretty thing dropped to their knees for him.

In fact Ignis had such thoughts often, without the makeup and dressup. But he had, after some uncertainty and deciding to play along because Noctis had *whims* and *urges*, come to enjoy it. As Gladio had so astutely noticed. 

Noctis noticed him at last and Ignis couldn’t help but be warmed at the bright smile that curved painted lips. Noctis didn’t smile like that normally, would never practically bounce over to him and slip a hand through his arm to grip his elbow, would never lean into him like he was now. 

They attracted a few stares as they walked through the tunnel leading to the mall but that was to expected. Noctis looked younger, soft and innocent as he chattered about a new rpg he and Prompto were playing, and Ignis looked older, the picture of fond indulgence as he nodded along. Sometimes he wondered what people really thought when they looked at them but today his focus was elsewhere. 

Noctis must have noticed because, when they passed into the air conditioned mall, he turned to peer up at him. "So, where you taking me Daddy?" 

A scandalized gasp to the side almost made Ignis turn to apologize (Noct was, honestly, an incorrigible brat) but Noctis' shit eating grin stopped him. He smiled back then held up the small cloth bag he'd been holding. "For you." Noctis too the bag and peeked inside; his eyebrows climbed up and a pretty pink blush spread over his cheeks. "Go ahead, there's a bathroom over there. Do a good job, I won't be doing anymore." 

Noctis nodded once then scampered away, the bag containing lube, a butt plug, and a cock ring clutched tightly in his hand. 

\---

Gladio let himself into Prompto's apartment, calling for the younger man as he eased the door shut behind him and shed his shoes.

"Um. Bedroom!" Prompto shouted back, a familiar hitch to his breath. Gladio huffed out a laugh as he headed back to the small bedroom. 

"Are you jerking off?" Gladio asked as he pushed the door open. "You couldn't wait...until...hi." 

Prompto was sitting on his bed, wearing a white corset that looked to be made of some kind of eyelet covered fabric, fit close to his body and laced up the front with a long stretch of lace tied into a bow at the top. There was a lace collar around his neck, also white and tied into a bow that was slightly off center. He was wearing a white skirt, ruffled with a lot of layers, long enough to sweep the floor in the back but short enough in the front that is hit high on his thighs. White heels sat on his feet. His hair had streaks of deep purple that hadn't been there last time he's seen Prompto but more pressing than that was the headband on his hair, boasting two little ears and one long spring with an orange ball on the top. Satiny purple wings were spread out behind him, matching the elbow length gloves on his hands. There was a coat discarded on the floor, also white and Gladio knew from having seen it before had pretty little bows in place of buttons and a matching muffler. 

One of Prompto's hands was under the skirt, clearly wrapped around his dick which was pushing up against his skirt, and the other was holding his camera out in front of him.

Prompto smiled. "Hey Big Guy. Think you can help me out? I got a request." 

"...Are you a moogle?" 

"Maybe." 

Gladio looked him over one more time then held his hand out for the camera. "Give it." 


	2. You're No Angel (Either, Baby)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moogle cosplay, orange dildos, and throat fucking, oh my.

Gladio had helped Prompto out with his little camshow thing more than a handful of times since they started dating and while he insisted it was for his boyfriend’s benefit if he was being strictly honest it was kind of for himself. He’d been a little...displeased with the idea at first; Prompt had been upfront, explaining that he’d started out cosplaying, had a social media account, had gotten a few requests for mild ‘sexy things’ in exchange for money, accepted the offers, and had never looked back. And Gladio hadn’t liked it. 

Sharing Prompto with potentially thousands of other, even if the blond hid his face behind masks, careful cropping, hoods, and by shooting from behind just hadn’t felt right. He’d known right off the bat that he was jealous and that he shouldn’t have been, not of people who didn’t actually get to know and touch Prompto when he was also sharing him with Noctis and Ignis, but Gladio was who he was. Flawed. Sometimes short tempered. Bad at explaining how he felt, unless it was with Ignis who was so good at helping him figure out the knots he tied himself in. 

Jealous and possessive, as it turned out. There was a reason he’d reacted so angrily to finding out that Noct’s favorite high school activity was sucking dick in the sports equipment shed and they hadn’t even been dating then. He just hadn’t liked the idea of some pimply asshole kids touching his prince. 

Gladio was willing to admit to being a shitty person sometimes. 

That was how he’d started helping Prompto out. The blond had called him on his jealousy and then invited him to watch him take some photos and do a video, to see if being there and seeing it in action would help ease his mind. A very mature moment for Prompto, or so Ignis had said. 

In the end it had just resulted in Gladio having a ‘thing’ for watching Prompto work. 

Case in point, walking around him, taking pictures, as he slides himself down a thick, offensively bright, orange sparkled dildo had him hard in his pants in no time flat. 

The dildo was fixed to the floor with a suction cup, made wet by Prompto’s mouth (Gladio had helpfully taken pictures of that and of Prompto fingering himself open too, and now it was slowly disappearing into his boyfriend’s spread wide hole. Prompto’s skirt was help up in just enough in the back so everything was visible, his twitching pink hole and his cute freckled ass. 

Gladio took pictures almost on muscle memory, most of his focus on the way Prompto was moving, the toy moving in and out of with each undulation of his hips and flex of his thighs. He was moaning, head tipped back and cock drooling precum as he stroked it. Prompto switched the angle a little, leaned back, and on the next slide down he yelped then shuddered. Gladio stepped back to get that expression, almost feeling sorry for the people who could only see it around the purple mask on his face, extending from forehead to the top of his cheeks. 

It was hot as fuck even with the mask on, mouth open and shouting to the ceiling, but Gladio knew it was better when you could see the wrinkle between his eyebrows, the twitch at his temple, knew that he blushed all the way to the roots of his hair. 

Prompto started moving faster, all but slamming himself down on the dildo, and curses and moans fell from his lips in a steady stream. He swiveled his hips some, took the dildo near to the root every time, and his hand moved over his cock so fast it was blurring. Gladio knew by the pitch and shake of his voice that Prompto was getting close and moved hurried to stand in front of him. Missing the ‘money shot’ was a good way to make the younger man pout at him and Gladio was disgustingly weak to pouting. 

Prompto came with a high whine, grip on his skirt slipping so light white fabric fell to frame his cock just as it began to spill over his hand and the sheet underneath him. Gladio took the pictures rapidly, capturing the beautiful twisting of Prompto’s mouth, the arch of his back, and the way cum began to drip through his fingers almost immediately. 

It took a minute for Prompto to move again, easing himself up and off the dildo with a hiss, and then he was stumbling over to sit down in front of the bed and let his head fall back onto the mattress. 

“Fuck.”

Gladio wrinkled his nose at the dildo, still suck to the floor, garish surface slick and glistening under the lights. “Why orange?”

“Dunno. Just a mood thing.” Prompto tugged the moogle ball headband off and let it fall to the ground. “How did it look?”

“Orange.” 

Prompto rolled his eyes. Gladio sat down on the bed next to him and held out the camera for him to check but a hand wave had him pulling it back. Prompto pushed himself up fully and dragged a hand through his hair, lips spreading into a playful smile. 

“I have one more thing for this request. They want me to, uh, gag on ‘that monster cock’ from some of my videos.” He smiled wider, a hint of teeth showing. “Choke on it and then swallow everything it gives me and say thank you.” 

Gladio arched an eyebrow. “Have you been reading my romance novels?” 

“Maybe. Does that sound like Two Gil Store smut novel writing?”

Gladio’s books cost at least five gil, unless they were used, but defending himself would just make Prompto worse. Instead he looked over at the alarm clock on the bedside table. “We have to meet Noct and Iggy for lunch in ninety minutes. You better choke fast.” 

Prompto went from lethargic, sassy, afterglow to ready to go in the amount of time it took him to twist around and lunge for Gladio’s zipper.

Gladio had to give credit where credit was due, Prompto was good at getting him going. He’d helped him out with his little ‘side business’, as the blond called it, more than a few times and every time he was sure he’d be unable to get it up with the camera going. The whole situation was weird, and risky in kind of a sexy way but it also warred with his common sense. Fucking on camera was dumb. Fucking on camera when he knew it’d be where people could see it, with only a pay wall between them and his dick, was beyond dumb. 

That knowledge always made his erection flag a little no matter what they might have been doing before. But with his pants around his ankles and Prompto between his legs, watching him with hungry half-lidded eyes, running glove covered hands over his legs and inner thighs then scraping his nails over sensitive skin it was, like it always was, easy to put all of that aside. He went from unsure to rock hard in next to no time.

There was something about Prompto, the way he touched him and watched him, that never failed to light a fire low in Gladio’s gut. It wasn’t like he was like Ignis, who could ooze sex and filthy intent when he was so inclined, or had the frantic energy and *need* that Noctis had burning under his skin. No, what Prompto had in his favor was enthusiasm. Pure unadulterated, unmatched enthusiasm. Everything he did he went into eagerly, prepared to try anything if it sounded good, so very happy to be touched and be touching someone else. It was easy to get caught up in that, to want Prompto like Prompto wanted him. 

When Prompto dropped his head to press sucking kiss to his inner thigh, lips soft and wet, blowing warm air mere inches from his steadily stiffening erection, Gladio’s breath caught in his throat. Prompto hummed, a happy sound in the back of his throat and moved further up before finding another patch of skin to suck and lick at, bringing his cheek in contact with Gladio’s cock. Gladio licked his lips then, remembering he was supposed to be doing something other than enjoying this, glanced down at the camera to check the angle. It was good, hovering above just far enough up to show some of his abs along with his cock pressed against Prompto’s face, hands trailing over his thighs, and his other hand buried in golden hair. There was a hint of the wings to, fluttering in and out along the edge of the screen.

Prompto sucked harder, had to be leaving a mark behind, and his nails raked down his thighs again, hard enough to leave raised lines in his wake, even with the gloves on. Gladio pulled at his hair slightly, shifted to drag his cock over the warm curve of Prompto’s cheek and arched an eyebrow when eyes rolled up to look at him.

“I said suck my dick, not mark me up.” Playing the part of the demanding, horny monster out to defile whatever character Prompto was playing never got old. It basically involved being himself and not worrying about being rough.

So himself with a dash of Ignis. 

Prompto broke the contact with a wet pop, leaving a livid dark mark, that would be the source of endless teasing next time he showered with the other Guard, behind. He didn’t complain though because now Prompto’s attention was on his cock and if he wasn’t getting it for free he could completely understand paying to see that look. Prompto was eyeing his dick like it was the most delicious thing he’d ever seen, pupils stretching and pretty pink lips parting as color crept across his cheeks and freckled nose.

He pressed his finger to the side and dragged it along the length then curled his hand around it. He pumped it slowly, almost lazily, and his eyes widened further; Gladio pushed out a breath through his nose and leaned back a little, tried to get all he could of that expression. Prompto put on a good show.

“I think it's too big, kupo.” Prompto fluttered his eyelashes at him, the picture of innocence beneath the half-mask. “I can't fit all that in my mouth, kupo.” 

Gladio had a moment of ‘what the actual fuck’ before he remembered the discarded Moogle ball headband. Right. Prompto was playing a character. ...if Gladio ever met the guy who requested this he was going to have words with him because wow, that was annoying. Or maybe being so annoying he crammed his cock down Prompto’s throat was the goal in which case: genius. 

He growled and moved Prompto, pushing the back of his head, until the head of his cock was dragging over the blond’s lips, waving pearly smears of precum behind. Warms puffs of air drifted over the tip. 

“I wasn't asking, I was telling. Suck.” 

Prompto pouted but his eyes were bright and excited. He stuck his tongue out tentatively to lap at the tip of Gladio’s cock, tip poking into the slit before the flat of his tongue was against him, dragging messily over the head. He hummed appreciatively, eyes slipping to half mast, then made a wet path from tip to root and then further, a hint of a smile at his lips. Gladio dragged in a breath then moaned as hot air was blown over his balls, followed by the dripping heat of Prompto’s mouth. He licked over one then drew it into his mouth, hand coming up to cup and roll the other. It was gentle suction and soft presses of tongue, first to one ball then the other; by the time Prompto released him Gladio was dripping precum and panting. 

Prompto made his way back up his cock with an open mouthed drag along the shaft; one of his hands circled the base and squeezed. Prompto looked up again, held his gaze with more confidence that the poor defenseless moogle he was pretending to be should have had, and opened his mouth to show a hint of tongue, teeth, and dark pink inside before closing his lips around his cock. They were satiny soft as they glided down his cock, pressing firmly around him. 

One of them let out a breathy groan and Gladio wasn’t at all sure which of them it was. 

Prompto’s mouth was amazing. 

He was hot, like a furnace, and wet and tight and soft around Gladio. He sucked as he sank down on him, tongue curling up against the underside and rubbing at the vein. Gladio groaned, sparks of pleasure racing up his spine as heat coiled low in his stomach; his grip on Prompto’s hair loosened and soon he was petting him, running that pads of his finger tips over his scalp. Prompto made a sound, something deep and needy, and swallowed noisily around him. 

“Fuckfuck.” Gladio’s head tipped back as the back of his boyfriend’s mouth tightened around the head of his cock and fluttered around him. The blond held him there for a long beat and Gladio’s toes curled against the cool wood of the floor. 

He liked to think after all this time he was getting good at taking good videos (the first few had been crap) but it still took him a few seconds to get his eyes back where they needed to be and to make sure the camera was steady.

Prompto started bobbing his head then, letting a little more of Gladio’s dick slip into his mouth with each pass. He worked what wasn’t in his mouth with his hand, squeezing and twisting as he dragged it up to kiss his lips. Prompto’s spit, already dripping out from the corners of his stretched lips to drip down his chin and Gladio’s cock in hot rivulets, eased the friction. He made another noise, a throaty moan of pleasure, and the vibration ran through Gladio.

He gripped Prompto’s hair again, tugging lightly, and was rewarded with another moan and hazy blue eyes sliding fully shut. Prompto started bobbing up and down on his length faster, hand gripping him tighter, and making the most filthy wet noises as he did. He slurped and groaned, sounding like he was loving every moment of having Gladio in his mouth and wanted nothing more. Every sound went straight to Gladio’s dick and added to the tightness building inside of him, undoing him every bit as thoroughly as Prompto’s actions. The pleased look on his face, the way he was squirming as he sucked and stroked, the redness over his face and neck; it all came together to form the picture of eager lust that never failed to give Gladio a rush. 

He liked giving oral too but he doubted he ever look as happy as Prompto did on his cock. There was nothing as flattering as seeing him look like that while sucking him off.

Fingers brushed his balls lightly, drawing a surprised yelp from him, then cupped and rolled them in a warm, spit slick grip. Gladio swore, skin prickling and molten heat rushing through him. His hips rolled up, pushing his cock deeper into Prompto’s mouth, and he could feel the blond’s throat closing up around him as Prompto let out a strained gurgling noise.

“Shit, sorry.” He knew he was supposed to be getting rough but they usually had a warning for it, so Prompto didn’t really get hurt. Shoving into his mouth was not a warning.

He was quick to back up as best he could, worry cutting through everything else, and tugged the blond back a little as he did. Blue eyes blinked open, tears gathered in the corners already, and Prompto pulled off of his cock with another filthy slurping sound.

“Do it.” His voice was hoarse and his lips were swollen and wet. “If you want to fuck my mouth then do it. I want you to.”

He didn’t give Gladio a chance to respond, or have any thoughts beyond ‘Fuck, will that ever not be hot?’, before swooping back down to greedily suck him back into his mouth. Both of Prompto’s hands migrated to pressing against the inside of his thighs, leaving him free to start moving his mouth over him again. He took in more than before, tilting his head up to let Gladio’s dick slide into his throat until he was gagging and backing off a little only to repeat it again.

Gladio watched him for a moment, scarcely able to pull air into too tight lungs at the feeling of Prompto’s throat spasming around him and the sight of thick ropes of spit falling from his mouth  when he slid up his dick. The blond’s hands slipped down to grip his hips, nails digging in urgently, adding an edge of pain that got swallowed up by the arousal boiling in the pit of his stomach. Prompto pulled at him while looking up at him with expectant eyes; the invitation was easy to read on his face.

Gladio bit back a moan then lowered the camera a little, moved it to the side so he could focus  in on Prompto’s mouth, lips stretched so wide around his cock, face wet, throat bobbing everytime he breathed and swallowed. Prompto’s eyes slide to focus on the camera and the skin around his eyes crinkled the way it did when he was smiling. Gladio didn’t know how a person could look so fucking pleased with themselves when well on their way to becoming a drooling mess but Prompto managed it. 

Looked good while doing so.

He pushed into Prompto’s mouth, shallowly at first but faster and deeper when Prompto made all the right encouraging noises. He let himself get lost in the feeling of hot wet suction and the dirty slurping noises, feeding more of his cock into his boyfriend's mouth until he was listening to him make guttural choking noises. It wasn’t something he’d do with Ignis or Noctis, always a little worried about hurting the people he was with, but anytime Gladio tried to let up he was pulled back by those glove covered hands, a silent reminder of who he was with and what was allowed. Prompto liked this, loved it even, had been the one to suggest Gladio fuck his mouth every time they did this. 

And had put the work into figuring out how to do it, positions for it. If Gladio thought about it, really thought about it, it was almost rude to not put all that effort to good use. He gripped his hair tighter still, yanked until he knew it had to hurt, and started dragging Prompto down to meet his thrusts, not stopping until that pert nose was pressed into his pubic hair. 

Tears spilled over, leaving glistening trails on Prompto’s skin, and his eyes were nearly rolled back into his head. Gladio lingered after each hard press in, stayed buried in Prompto’s throat and felt it fluttering and convulsing around him as vulgar wet noises pressed out past his cock, bubbling up from deep in Prompto’s throat. Prompto grunted and gurgled more, hands spasming against Gladio’s skin, and only then would he pull back until only the head of his cock was sitting on Prompto’s tongue. It was just enough to let him drag in a ragged breath as precum dribbled into his mouth before pistoning back in, sometimes to sit deep again and other times to fuck in and out in rapid jerky motions. 

He saw, from the corner of his burning eyes, Prompto’s legs shift open and his hand duck under the skirt again. Watching Prompto, mouth open as wide as it would go, cheeks bright red under the spattering of freckles, hair damp and clinging to his head, looking absolutely wrecked as tears and spit streaked his face, jerking himself off as Gladio fucked his throat was almost as good as fucking his mouth was.

It was enough to undo him but he doubted anyone could hold that against him. 

He took Prompto mouth hard and deep, fucking in faster than before as his orgasm rushed up on him. His body tensed, everything felt tight and stretched then snapped all at once. He jerked, slamming into the stretched open mouth one last time, and fell over the edge.

He held Prompto in place as he spilled down his throat, shivering as his boyfriend whimpered and gurgled but made no attempt to get away. Concern fluttered in Gladio's chest for a moment, had he gone too far this time, but then Prompto was hollowing out his cheeks and making a damn good attempt at sucking him dry. All thoughts dropped out of his head; he probably wouldn't have been able to give his own name if asked in that moment. 

He had to stop doing this stuff with Prompto, it was probably killing braincells. Nothing good for him could possibly feel this good.

When he let Prompto go the blond pulled back with a wet pop and trails of spit connecting them together, cum sitting thick and frothy on his tongue. Prompto swallowed once, twice, opened his now empty mouth and sucked in air like a drowning man as he rocked back to land on his ass. Gladio could see a wet spot on the front of his skirt and cum splattered across one Prompto’s hands. He blinked down at him, trying to slow his breathing enough that he could ask if he was okay. 

Prompto coughed, hand rubbing at his throat, and grinned. “Thank you. I loved it." 

Gladio groaned and flopped back onto the bed. The camera was plucked from his hands, set aside, and then Prompto was stretching out next to him, cuddling against his side. Gladio slipped an arm under his body and dragged him in, squeezing. They couldn't stay there long, they still had to meet Ignis and Noctis, but a few minutes of quality cuddling wouldn't hurt anything. 

**Author's Note:**

> Camboy Prompto is inspired by Lhugy's fic Quicksilver. You should read it and it's parent fic, Death Fears Not the Reaper.


End file.
